


Hurricane

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Series: Written About You [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Hurricane, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: no more wars, no more clothes—





	

Through sleepy eyelashes, Brendon looked at the man lying on the bed next to him. Ryan was deep asleep, chest rising and falling regularly, his face peaceful, stripped of any worry or doubt. Brendon smiled, setting his head back on the pillow, one hand lazily reaching out to Ryan’s jawline, thumb gently stroking his skin. His gaze travelled down to Ryan’s bare collarbone where he had left his mark the night before, and felt a jolt of satisfaction shoot through him. Ryan would have to wear a scarf.

 

The sheets were pulled up to Ryan’s lower waist, leaving little to the imagination. Not that Brendon needed to imagine anything, of course. He smiled to himself, remembering the night before, their feverish hands on each other, Ryan’s short laugh when Brendon’s hands wouldn’t cooperate to work on the buttons of his shirt.

 

“It’s alright,” he’d said breathlessly as Brendon went back to kissing him, abandoning his failed attempt at keeping the shirt whole. Ryan’s hands were everywhere as the buttons popped off the shirt, and Brendon exhaled in relief, their mouths parting for a second and then crashing back together.

 

The bedroom door was already open as they stumbled through it, falling into the bed.

 

Ryan stirred and Brendon slipped out of his mental reconstitution of the previous night. He watched as Ryan blinked, lips stretching into a smile as he looked at Brendon.

 

“Morning,” he said in a voice still heavy from sleep, propping himself onto his elbows. His hair was a mess, and Brendon smiled back.

 

“Morning,” he echoed. “D’you want some breakfast?” He wasn’t really hungry himself, but then again he never was in the morning. Ryan shook his head and moved closer, not bothering to keep the sheets on his body. Brendon held his breath, gaze fixed on Ryan’s eyes as Ryan inched closer, hands still at his sides. He knew, that bastard. He could feel how much Brendon wanted him, and was toying with him, lips brushing the side of Brendon’s face, one hand lightly on Brendon’s bare shoulder, sending bolts of electricity shooting through the boy’s veins.

 

“Fuck you, Ryan Ross,” he growled as desire surfaced once again, spreading to his whole body. Ryan chuckled, his hand going up into Brendon’s hair. He whispered.

  
“Kiss me.”

He didn't have to ask twice.


End file.
